


167cm

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, POV Third Person Limited, bc that comes into play kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Who knew that Yerim’s ideal girl would be a 167cm tall dork.Who knew that everything could go so wrong.





	167cm

**Author's Note:**

> 110% based off of 159cm by tenny so please watch that mv before reading this will make a lot more sense if u do
> 
> also this isnt beta read and i wrote it at 3 in the morning so, like,,,,, sorry

They met on the beach.

Yerim was working on her last year of high school, counting off the days until she turned 20 so she could leave and move on to greater things, wandering and procrastinating and trying not to think about work or homework. Sooyoung was a university student, working towards her general degree and not sure where exactly she was going in life.

Neither of them really knew where they were going until they ran into each other.

Like, literally ran into each other.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Sooyoung said, trying to help Yerim up from the sand. “I wasn’t looking where I was going and-“

Yerim looked up at her and smiled, seeming to kill off all apologies Sooyoung was about to barf up.

“It’s okay,” Yerim said, voice quiet because- fuck this girl was cute and something was bubbling in her stomach making her feel all warm inside. She took Sooyoung’s outstretched hand and got up, wiping the sand off the back of her skirt.

Sooyoung chewed on the bottom of her lip, simply watching as Yerim tried to clean herself off. She looked up at Sooyoung, a small smile lifting up the corners of her eyes. It was then that Sooyoung made her choice.

“Um, can I make it up to you? I can buy you ice cream?” Sooyoung was sure there was a little ice cream shop somewhere on the pier.

Yerim’s smile only got bigger as she nodded and Sooyoung could physically feel herself falling for this girl.

 

* * *

  
  


They had a lot on common, actually. Both loved the sea and art and music and mischief and just being young and free and-

It was no surprise that they became quick friends.

They made each other happy with late night movies and afternoon milkshakes, but Yerim’s mom just didn’t seem to get with the program.

“I’m telling you, Yerimie, that Park girl is bad news,” she said one day after Yerim waved Sooyoung goodbye. She was making lunch and shaking a butter knife as she ranted. “You say she wants to become a singer? What good will come from that? You need friends that will get you far in life, like Son Joohyuck’s girl. She’s studying abroad, you know. Why don’t you think of studying abroad, too? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind housing you.”

Yerim just ignored her, too used to the one-sided conversations that were about nothing important.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Their first kiss was only two months later.

“Why?” Sooyoung asked. “Why doesn’t your mom like me?”

Yerim had just shrugged, not really knowing why herself. “I think she’s just paranoid Dad will be upset with ‘how I turned out’ when he gets back home.” Yerim’s dad was currently overseas on a military mission. They didn’t know when he’d come back.

“That’s stupid,” Sooyoung huffed and turned on her back. They were on the floor of Yerim’s room, hiding from Yerim’s mom who was no doubt off being unfaithful.

(“It’s awful lonely being the wife of a soldier. Do you expect my beauty to waste away while he’s off probably doing the same?” Yerim’s mom had said when Yerim decided to confront her one day. Yerim didn’t like the excuse, but she didn’t press further.)

There was a few beats of silence, not exactly uncomfortable, but still weighing heavy over them.

After a while, Yerim said, “I don’t care what they think.” Sooyoung looked over, lifting herself up on one arm to be on the same eye level as Yerim. “I like hanging out with you. It’s nice and I feel happy.”

A small smile broke out on Sooyoung’s face, and not for the first time, Yerim was completely breathless at how beautiful Sooyoung was. Her eyes were upturned and the apples of her cheeks swelled with happiness, lips pulled back into a blinding grin. Yerim was floored.

They honestly didn’t know who initiated it, but Yerim started playing with her own lips and Sooyoung was starting to lean forward and Yerim went for it. A small peck on the lips made Yerim’s fingers tingle as she surged towards Sooyoung. Sooyoung pulled back, though, and placed a gentle hand on Yerim’s shoulder.

“Let’s take this slow,” she said, quiet but not quite a whisper. A smile was still playing on her lips.

And Yerim would do absolutely anything for Sooyoung. She would capture the moon and bottle it up is Sooyoung asked, so taking this- whatever this was- slow was going to be a walk in the park.

So instead of replying properly, Yerim just started tickling Sooyoung’s sides. Peals of laughter rang through the room and Yerim thinks this is what true happiness feels like.

 

* * *

  
  


They’re able to sneak around Yerim’s mother, mainly spending their time goofing off in Yerim’s room. They steal alcohol from the top cabinet and try to down the fermented snake, but it’s too strong and Sooyoung  starts to shake with how disgusting it tastes.

They play dress up and pretend to be different people in different times, in places where they’d be accepted. Probably America, where they dream of getting married, even though they’ve only been dating for about a month.

When Yerim’s mother is out with the Priest, they dance on the balcony to old trot music and Yerim feels alive.

They’re happy together, but their luck runs out eventually.

Yerim convinces Sooyoung to get a rated R movie from the local store so they can watch it. They pass by the church on the way home, giggling and holding hands.

“What’s the movie even about?” Sooyoung asked after Yerim closed her bedroom door behind them.

“Does it matter?” Yerim replied as she plopped down beside Sooyoung on the floor, pecking her cheek once they were both settled. Sooyoung just laughed and put the dvd in the TV.

The movie honestly had little to no plot, just cutting from one pretty sunset to another, occasionally revealing the inside of a strip club. It was hard to follow, and just as Sooyoung was about to turn to Yerim to ask if they could watch something else, it cut to the inside of a bedroom lit in red and blue.

There were sounds, breathless sounds that neither of them recognized. It cut to two hands tangled together in white sheets and a loud moan cut through the background music. Yerim’s breath hitched and Sooyoung looked over.

Yerim’s mouth was open, eyes wide and hands clenched. She looked so innocent the intrigued and Sooyoung could feel her heart skip a beat.

“Unnie…” Yerim said, just as breathless as the couple on screen.

“Yerimie-“ Sooyoung replied back, just as breathless, but stopped when Yerim looked at her, taking the words right out of her mouth.

Just like their first kiss, they didn’t know who initiated it. Their legs got tangled together and Yerim’s shirt was starting to be tugged at as they kissed.

Yerim loved the feeling of Sooyoung’s skin beneath her fingers, soft and warm and the thrum of her heart made it all so  _ real _ and Yerim was starting to get dizzy. It was getting hot and everything was going fast and —

Before Yerim could start unbuttoning Sooyoung’s shirt, the door burst open and Yerim’s mother was yelling. Sooyoung was yanked away before either of them could process what was happening.

Yerim ran into the hallway after Sooyoung and her mother only to be greeted by the sight of Sooyoung on the floor and her mother standing threateningly above her.

Yerim tried to get her mother off Sooyoung, she really did, but her mother had a book that she was beating Sooyoung with and it was all too much. Yerim had no adrenaline, just fear and when her mother pushed her to the ground, everything started going down hill.

There was a face in front of her own and it took her a moment to recognize it as her fathers.

Of course he had to come home now, of all times. Yerim felt like she was in a very badly written drama and all she wanted to do was cry and-

There were scissors at her throat and her father was yelling something, no doubt something awful. All Yerim could do was snear and hope beyond hope that they weren’t doing anything worse to Sooyoung.

Her father pulled back, and Yerim winced, waiting for the final blow, but it never came. When she peaked open her eyes, she was met with Sooyoung pointing a gun- her father’s gun- at both her parents. Before she could say anything, Sooyoung grabbed her hand and they ran.

They ran like bats out of hell and kept running until they felt like their lungs were going to explode out of their chests. They stopped at the beach, the waves lazily rolling ashore.

They sat and Yerim cried. Yerim cried because- well, because her father just tried to kill her. Because they were now runaways. Because she could never go home. Because- 

“Yerimie,” Sooyoung said softly, her hand never stopping its soothing circles on her back.

Yerim looked up at Sooyoung and Sooyoung cupped her face between both hands, wiping at her tears with her thumbs. “It’s okay. We have each other and we will figure something out. We’ll protect each other.”

It was hard to believe, wishful thinking, but something about the way Sooyoung had determination in her eyes made everything feel alright.

Yerim just nodded and tilted her head so that she was pressing her lips to one of Sooyoung’s thumbs. “Thank you,” she said quietly. Then, even quieter, she said, “I love you.”

Sooyoung smiled. “I love you, too.”

They shared a kiss under the setting sun, the waves licking at their shoes and carving their love into the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm yeah anyways watch 159cm by tenny sorry


End file.
